In learning to drive, a person is taught that the preferable placement of the hands with respect to a steering wheel is at the ten and two o'clock (i.e., 10:00 and 2:00) positions. These hand locations are said to give the driver the best control of the operation of the vehicle, which includes automobiles, trucks, tractors, or other types of vehicles with steering wheels, as well as nautical vessels and aircraft.
If the arms and hands are held on the steering wheel at these locations for extended periods of time, they become fatigued. To relieve this fatigue, often they are removed from the steering wheel and rotated, shaken, or exercised in some way to reenergize them.
In the fatigued state, the arms and hands feel very stiff and less mobile. Further, in the fatigued condition, the ability of the arms and hands to rapidly react to emergency situations and properly control the vehicle is greatly reduced and accidents are more likely to occur. This problem arises in any vehicle or vessel and is not restricted to automobiles nor automobile-type steering controls.
There needs to be a system that will prevent and/or relieve this fatigue, yet not interfere with the operator's ability to control the vehicle or vessel.